Se alza el ruiseñor
by public static void
Summary: Criado en Invernalia, Petyr Baelish ve al mundo de una forma diferente aunque al final todo resulta igual.


Para el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey, del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , con las siguientes condiciones: ¿Y si Meñique hubiese sido pupilo en un lugar diferente a Aguasdulces? — ¡Soy el rey del mundo! (Titanic) — ¿De qué sirve confesarme, si no me arrepiento? (El Padrino III) — Oneshot (más de 1000 palabras)

* * *

El traqueteo de la carreta en que Petyr viajaba se detuvo bruscamente. Antes de que el pequeño niño de apenas ocho años pudiera asomar la cabeza por la ventana, el caballero al que fue encomendado abrió la puerta.

— Nos acercamos a Invernalia, joven Petyr — dijo el caballero, Ser Anton Colina. No era que Petyr se fijara mucho en el apellido de las personas, puesto que algunas veces los altos señores de estimado abolengo eran unos ineptos, mientras que los hombres pobres que apenas tenían para comer eran astutos. Eso lo aprendió de su padre—. Debería cabalgar.

Petyr tragó en seco. Le disgustaba cuando le hacían recomendaciones de esa índole pero, en el fondo, sabía que obedecerlas era prudente.

Salió de la carreta y vió un simple caballo ensillado. La montura era de los colores de su casa y en un costado tenía el titán de Braavos. Petyr hizo una mueca. No le gustaba el símbolo de su casa.

No somos extranjeros, se decía a sí mismo cada vez que algo (o alguien, y de esos había muchos) le señabala el hecho de que si su familia tenía algo era por la indiferencia de Lord Arryn ante sus tierras más insulsas.

Fue por eso que insistió en ser enviado a un lugar diferente a Aguasdulces. Ver a Lord Tully no habría servido mas que para recordarle que la supuesta generosidad ante una casa menor, cuando ellos mismos habían sido alzados de rango hacía poco tiempo, era una limosna.

Así que, sin más, se subió al caballo y alzó la vista. Invernalia se veía lejos aún, pero siempre podía ser que enviaran una comitiva –¿pero quién enviaría a una comitiva para Petyr Baelish?– y descubrieran que el heredero de la Casa Baelish no cabalgaba. Sería una pequeñez que seguramente traería burlas. Petyr odiaba las burlas.

El paisaje a su alrededor era patético. El verde oscuro de la hierba se cubría de blanco en algunos lugares, donde la nieve matutina no se había derretido aún. No había jardínes hermosos como los que los Tyrell cultivaban incluso fuera de Altojardín. Tampoco había inmensas montañas doradas que resplandecían con el sol, como en las Tierras del Oeste. Mucho menos ríos de aguas verdes y azules. Aún así, debía ser mejor que Dorne. Y que el más pequeño de los Dedos.

Por ahora, era todo lo que Petyr pedía.

* * *

La única hija de Lord Stark era una contradicción.

Teníá las más bellas facciones dignas de una mujer de alta cuna a pesar de ser sólo un año mayor que Petyr. Además de que sus palabras eran fuertes y singularmente cínicas; a Petyr le encantó en cuanto la escuchó responder a su padre con palabras que a Petyr le habrían costado una bofetada de su propio padre.

Sin embargo, Lord Stark se rió de la expresión burlona de su hija al igual que sus dos hermanos, sentados a cada lado de ella.

— ¿Cómo es que no te han reprendido? —le preguntó Petyr después de la cena, y esa fue la primera vez que, conscientemente, buscó la compañía de alguien de su edad.

Lyanna Stark –que nombre tan hermoso era ese– le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, con la otra jaloneando al pequeño Stark hasta que llegaron al bosque de los dioses.

— Lyanna puede hacer lo que quiera y Papá nunca la castiga —dijo el pequeño una vez que estuvieron lejos del bullicio del castillo—. La Vieja Tata dice que es porque Lyanna es más lobo que todos nosotros juntos.

Petyr no le vió a Lyanna la apariencia de lobo.

— Es porque a Papá le gusta que las personas sean sinceras —contradijo Lyanna, negando con la cabeza y revolviendo el cabello de su hermano, que se sentó al lado de ella en una piedra grande y cubierta de un musgo extraño que Petyr no conocía de antes. Era como si el Norte tuviese vidas muy diferentes, como el musgo negro y la sinceridad que era apreciada extrañamente. En el Sur, las doncellas ni siquiera hablaban.

Eso puso a pensar a Petyr.

Él nunca creyó que el Norte pudiera ser tan diferente a pesar de los comentarios que escuchó antes de venir. Hubo sirvientes (de entre los escasos diez que sirven a su padre) que se burlaron del atrevimiento que el padre de Petyr tuvo al preferir enviar a su hijo al bárbaro Norte.

Hasta ahora, la única barbaridad que Petyr descubrió fue el trato de una mujer —la Vieja Tata la llamó bruja– hacia el pobre gigante de los establos, argumentando insensiblemente que su condición simple fue provocada por magia de sangre. Pero no había muchas de esas personas en Invernalia y Brandon Stark prontamente sacó del castillo a la mujer e informó a su padre sobre el asunto.

Mas el resto de Invernalia –no podía decir que de el Norte, porque no lo veía aún– era una sopresa grata.

Lejos de las costumbres sureñas, Petyr abrió los ojos a comportamientos diferentes. Aquí, por ejemplo, era mal visto que un hombre tomara a tantas mujeres como quisiera; las violaciones (incluso a las mujeres más humildes) eran castigadas; los desertores de la Guardia de la Noche eran ejecutados; y lo que más le sorprendió a Petyr: cualquiera podía llegar muy alto.

* * *

Mikken era un chico cualquiera. Petyr lo conoció cuando llegó al Gran Salón para pedir a Lord Stark limosna.

 _Lo echará de aquí_ , pensó Petyr, alimentando ideas maliciosas en su mente hasta que Lord Stark pidió que Mikken se acercara. Lo miró de cerca y de lejos antes de proclamarlo ayudante del herrero.

— Invernalia no da limosnas, niño —dijo Lord Stark en tono sabio, como si quisiera que todos los presentes lo tomaran en cuenta. Petyr, sin duda, lo hizo—. ¿De qué te sirve un par de monedas de cobre hoy, si al cambiar la luna necesitarás más? El trabajo que te ofrezco será arduo, pero tus ganancias serán el reflejo de tu caracter.

Petyr se grabó esas palabras en la mente y pensó mucho en lo que su padre había logrado. Él fue con Lord Arryn y solicitó tierras, una limosna que se convirtió en el legado –pobre, había que admitir– que Petyr heredaría. Sin embargo, en esa pequeña fortaleza –que su padre construyó con sus propias manos, mucho esfuerzo y la lealtad de los que decidieron seguirlo– su padre creó **algo**. No fue limosna, comprendió Petyr en ese momento. No fue algo comprado con oro sino con voluntad.

Se prometió a sí mismo seguir ese legado.

* * *

— ¡Soy el rey del mundo! —gritó Benjen mientras ambos cabalgaban detrás de Lyanna. Era el juego favorito de los tres: cabalgar sin rumbo mientras imaginaban ser personas diferentes. Lyanna siempre quería ser el Caballero Dragón, Benjen el Rey de un mundo que jamás se uniría, y Petyr... Petyr quería ser _alguien_.

Benjen, por muy Stark que era, no lograba alcanzar a su hermana en el caballo gris que montaba. Petyr se quedó mucho más atrás. No estaba acostumbrado a cabalgar de esa manera, sólo por diversión. Mas comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los juegos de los Stark.

— Eres el rey de los perdedores —le dijo Petyr, riendo, una vez que se detuvieron y desmontaron para dejar a los caballos pastar.

— Quedaste último, Petyr —Lyanna le recordó con las mejillas enrojecidas por el aire helado del invierno que se aproximaba con prontitud—. Si es así, Benjen gobernará sobre ti y tendrás que hacer todo lo que él diga por el resto del día.

Petyr enrojeció.

— Ustedes tienen la ventaja —replicó algo molesto—, yo no cabalgaba antes de venir aquí.

No fue la primera vez que admitió ser inferior a ellos en algo, pero sí fue la primera vez que Lyanna parpadeó rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano, sentándolo en el pasto junto a ella. Sus rodillas se tocaron a través de la gruesa tela de su ropa, pero el contacto fue suficiente para que Petyr sintiera su corazón salirse de su pecho.

— Cuéntame del sur —Lyanna pidió sospechosamente.

Petyr entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió de lado sutilmente.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Lyanna? Llevo seis años aquí y jamás me preguntaste por el sur.

Ella lo miró con furia, pero Petyr supo que el enojo no estaba dirigido a él.

— Papá la va a casar con un Lord sureño —Benjen aportó, molesto también aunque por razones diferentes.

— Es verdad —suspiró Lyanna, resignada—. No conozco a Lord Baratheon pero Ned sí y dice que es buena persona aunque tiene dos hijos bastardos.

Petyr no había tenido la suerte de conocer a Ned, el otro hermano de Lyanna que siempre era mencionado en toda conversación entre los hermanos.

El corazón de Petyr se fue hasta el suelo.

— ¿Me contarás del sur? —Lyanna insistió y Petyr no pudo decirle que no.

A pesar de eso, él continuó pensando en que pronto la perdería.

* * *

Cuando Robert Baratheon, el prometido de Lyanna, visitó Invernalia, Petyr no se impresionó.

El hombre –porque ese no era ya un muchacho– era alto y ancho de espaldas. Cargaba un martillo de guerra imposiblemente grande que seguramente el pobre Hodor no podría ni mover. Sin embargo, Robert Baratheon les dió a todos una demostración de su habilidad con él después del almuerzo.

Lyanna, ensimismada con él, no prestó atención a Petyr durante toda la tarde hasta que llegó el momento en que la noche cayó y Robert Baratheon se despidió de ella con un atrevido beso en la mejilla. El Gran Salón, lleno de abanderados norteños y de las Tierras de las Tormentas, silvaron al ver la expresión perpleja de Lyanna y Petyr se enfureció.

¿Era eso lo que el Norte quería para la rosa invernal que era Lyanna? ¿Acaso Lord Stark daría a su hija a un hombre como ese, que tomaba lo que quería sin preguntar si podía? ¿Le gustaría eso a Lyanna? Su sonrojo le decía que sí a pesar de la firmeza de su voz al pedirle a Baratheon que no lo volviera a hacer.

Sin embargo, la pregunta más importante era ¿por qué Petyr no podía ser como él?

Durante los siguientes días lo observó con detenimiento. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de conocer, por fin, al hermano restante de Lyanna pudo hacer que Petyr saliera de su introvertida actitud al observar atentamente a Robert Baratheon.

No comprendía qué hizo él para gustarle a Lyanna, que de la noche a la mañana pasó de ser una compañera de juego para Petyr y Benjen a ser una mujer cortejada que disfrutaba de paseos a caballo con el hombre que se la llevaría lejos.

— Tú podrás ir con ella, Petyr —le hizo ver Benjen un día, mientras Lyanna y Robert reían de un chiste de Brandon—. Pero yo tengo que quedarme a cumplir lo que me corresponde.

Petyr no supo interpretar las palabras de Benjen más allá de hacerle saber que no podría vivir con Lyanna después de su boda. Petyr pensó que ver a la mujer que amaba todos los días mientras ella veía con devoción a otro hombre era el peor castigo de los dioses.

— Me temo que no —dijo Petyr, negando con la cabeza y tragándose las ganas de llevarse lejos a Lyanna—. Mi padre ha escrito, ¿sabes? Me necesita en casa.

Petyr mintió. Su padre tenía más de un mes sin escribir, pero Petyr tuvo que decir algo antes de que sus labios se atrevieran a confesar la cólera que sintió al ver a Lyanna sonreírle a Baratheon.

* * *

Todo cambió de pronto.

Antes de que Baratheon se fuera de Invernalia, él y Lyanna discutieron.

— Todo este tiempo me has estado engañando, Robert —le reclamó Lyanna, encolerizada y golpeando el pecho de Robert con delicados puños—. Mi familia te recibió. _Yo te acepté_. ¿Y me pagas con una traición de éstas? Por _dos meses_ comiste de nuestro pan y bebiste de nuestro vino sólo para ir a beber de otra botella tan pronto como la noche cayera.

Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, Petyr musitó con una sonrisilla, oculto detrás de un grueso árbol en el bosque de los dioses. Ni Robert ni Lyanna lo vieron, ambos iracundos. Ella, porque Robert embarazó a una de las sirvientas. Robert, porque Lyanna no lo aceptó como algo natural de un hombre.

— Al menos ten la decencia de confesar que fuiste tú.

— ¿Para qué confesarme si no me arrepiento? —Robert gritó, tomando a Lyanna de los hombros.

No había nadie cerca más que Petyr. ¿Debería ayudarla o esperar a que Robert se calmara?

— Si así piensas, así pensaré también, Robert.

Fue la única respuesta de Lyanna antes de encerrarse en su habitación por el resto del día hasta que, la mañana siguiente, la comitiva de Bastión de Tormentas partió hacia el sur.

Lyanna no dejó que nadie se acercara a ella a excepción de la sirivienta embarazada, que aseguró que no causaría problemas para ella o el Lord cuando se casaran.

— No quiero nada, milady —le dijo con toda la devoción que el Norte guardaba para los Stark—. Este bebé será un Nieve y sólo eso sabrá.

Lyanna le sonrió con dulzura. Petyr, desde su escondite, sintió su corazón palpitar ante la belleza de esa mujer.

— Gracias, Jyarra —le dijo—. Pero no me casaré con él.

Petyr se sorprendió más que la sirvienta. Se escabulló de ahí sin ser visto y llegó hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, sonrió.

Seguramente Lyanna, por fin, había notado su presencia.

Se paró frente al espejo y se miró. Era tan enclenque como siempre, más aún al compararse con Robert Baratheon, pero Lyanna lo aceptaría. Petyr estuvo seguro, en cuanto escuchó que ella no se casaríá, de que ella había llegado a amarlo como él lo hacía.

Mas eso no fue así.

* * *

Petyr no encontró el momento adecuado para confesarle sus sentimientos, pues pareció ser que Benjen no dejaría a su hermana en ningún momento hasta que todos menos Lord Rickard viajaron al sur para un torneo en Harrenhall.

Las Tierras de los Ríos eran tan verdes como Petyr las recordaba, y se enorgulleció al ser quien guió a Lyanna por parajes llenos de flores de mil colores distintos. Benjen, siempre tras ella, sonrió al ver a su hermana tan feliz.

A Petyr lo que más le gustó fue ver la altanería de Lyanna cuando se encontró con Baratheon otra vez.

Lo ignoró. Él la persiguió. Ned Stark intentó aconsejar y falló. Petyr se preparó.

Le diría. Estaba decidido.

Y fue entonces que vió la mirada compartida entre el Príncipe de la Corona y Lyanna.

El corazón de Petyr se resquebrajó.

— Te amo — le confesó de todas formas una vez que acabó el primer día de las justas. Ella, con el rostro encendido y la mirada baja, no habló—. Por favor, Lyanna. Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo. Dime que éste ardor que deshace mi alma también lo compartes. Tu padre entenderá si nos casamos aquí y ahora. Así no te casarás con Baratheon y no importará nada más.

Pero Lyanna lo rechazó y Petyr jamás sintió dolor tan grande como el que ella le causó.

Por eso, cuando ella lo necesitó para entregar un par de cartas a Brandon y a Lord Stark, Petyr las quemó.

Luego, la rebelión acabó con todo excepto con él.


End file.
